Some devices, such as memory devices, memory controllers, and processors, may use a supply voltage to generate an additional voltage for use in some operations in the device. The additional voltage may be lower or higher than the supply voltage. Some devices may employ a technique that uses a regulator in the device to generate a lower voltage from a higher supply voltage. Other devices may employ another technique that uses a charge pump in the device to generate a higher voltage from a lower supply voltage. However, in some devices one or both of these techniques may be inefficient or inapplicable.